The Life Note
by Pearlshipper4life
Summary: Well, I was a normal girl from Wisconsin with a dream to become an aspiring singer. I was going to go to my favorite store, get some on-sale manga and anime DVDs, go home and watch them and go on with my life. Well, that didn't go exactly as planned. My first thought when I found out I entered Death Note? 'Why me?" LxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Death Note, I only own my character :3 **

* * *

I sighed, running my hand through my chestnut brown hair as I walked through the doors of the old shop of downtown Green Bay in Wisconsin. A bell rang to signal my arrival as I went immediately to the anime/manga aisle, seeing if there was anything I was interested in.

My glasses were perched on the tip of my nose as I glanced down at all of the familliar names. Only one stood out to me, and it was Death Note.

It was the first volume and a large smile grew on my face quickly, I had lost the first volume a while back and I hadn't had the time to buy another one. I quickly swiped it off the shelf, and finding that nothing else was to my interest I walked over to the check-out counter.

My good friend, Lauren was standing there with her boss, Harold, behind her. Harold was a nice guy, but he took the business seriously and I had to admit, I respected that. I carefully laid the manga on the counter and Lauren flashed me a smile before scanning the item.

"$10 please." she said delicately and I nodded, pulling out a twenty and handing it to her. That's what I loved about this place, it was cheap. Most people didn't even bother to come inside because it was more of a hidden shop, and you would imagine drugs were sold in there.

But, to any otaku fan-girl it was paradise.

I got my change back and I smiled warmly at the two, before I turned around. I was about to exit when a voice stopped me.

"That's a special copy, you know." it was Harold who had said it and I couldn't help but turn around and look at him skeptically. It didn't look like there was anything special to it, and the price was the same as all the other mangas in the store. So how on earth was it special?

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help but question, but there was cautiousness in my voice. It made no sense what he had said.

"Don't worry about it, have fun!" Harold grinned, most light-hearted than before and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion before I sighed, shrugging it off. I turned around once again and walked through the door, staring out at the city I knew all too well.

And thats when everything went black.

I opened my eyes, finding myself in the back of a black van. I was still in the same clothes, that included a black tanktop with a black hoodie, ripped blue jeans and an old Mp3 player. My shoes were still the same, a bit more ripped than before though.

"Where the hell am I?" I muttered, glancing around the strange thing I was in. There was something... odd about my surroundings though.

It looked animated. Meaning, not the world I'm in.

I found myself not tied up and I started banging against the sides, trying to tell my kidnapper I'm awake and not very happy at the moment.

I must have been dreaming, right?

Nope, I felt pain. A lot of it.

The car stopped and I heard a door open and shut and suddenly the two back doors of the van opened and I saw a man.

An animated man.

"Wha-?" He started before I quickly jumped out of the back of the truck and started running, not even caring where the hell I was going or where I would end up. I finally stopped running and slowed down to a walk when I was in town.

I sat down on a nearby park bench, staring solemnly at my lap. Why was I even here in the first place? I felt someone sit down next to me and I turned, my eyes nearly popping out of my head. It was Harold.

"Harold?" I asked, clearly confused and he just smiled, giving me a small wave and I glowered at him, my fists curling up into tight balls.

"Why the hell am I here?!" I hissed, and his smile just grew, shrugging. My temper was rising quicckly and I wasn't in the mood for his stupid, immature tricks and his innocent act. I knew for a fact it was his fault I'm in here. I reached out to grab him but before I could, he uttered one sentence.

"I told you it was special."

And then he dissapeared, literally into thin air.

And in his place was a white notebook.

"Does that mean...?" My question hung in thin air, with no one around to answer it. I was in Death Note, wasn't I? The question was, how far in was I?

I glanced down at the white notebook, picking it up and narrowing my eyes at the cover. Once I was able to read it, I dropped it on the ground, my hand immediately rushing to my mouth. No way. I heard screams, and I turned to see a crowd gathering staring up at the screen and I could hear the words echoing through the city.

I remembered it from the anime. It was about the man holding the teens hostage in a school. This was when Light first used the Death Note, if I remembered correctly.

I picked the notebook back up, and read the name once again and I took a deep breath.

It read, 'Life Note'

* * *

**OKAY TO ANY OF MY OTHER FANS I AM SO SORRY FOR THE TWO-MONTH LONG HIATUS. I have just had a major writers block lately, seriously. But, i started reading Death Note fanfictions and I wanted to make my own. Plus I also made my own cover ;D I'm sorry if my writing is a bit rusty, but I wanted to get something out of Thanksgiving break. HAPPY TURKEY DAY EVERYBODY :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Death Note, or the song Slow Down by Selena Gomez. Enjoy :D**

* * *

I had to take another breath before I opened it up, glancing at the How to use it page.

I  
Any Human's name written in the Life Book will be brought back to life, or remain

II

The Life Note will not take effect unless the owner has the persons face in mind, therefore other people with the same names are not effected.

III  
You may bring people back to life with this, but they will die a natural death after half a decade  
IV  
The Life Note rules over the Death Note, meaning someone with a Death Note cannot kill someone with a Life Note  
V  
If you write the persons name in the Life Note after is has been written in the Death Note and before the death occurs, the death will not take place.

I skipped over the rest of therules, seeing how the first five were the most important. The Life Note overruled the Death Note? That meant... I could stop Light from killing all those people? I could stop him from going insane? Because quite frankly, I liked nice Light better than insane Light.

But then, that would completely stop the storyline then and there. And wouldn't it leave Misa with the Death Note? I mean sure, she wouldn't start killing people with it but she already had the shinigami eyes if I was correct, but then again we were never told about that in the anime so I wasn't sure. But I knew that Misa would eventually end up with them, and that was a risk I wasn't willing to take.

I tucked the Life Note under my shoulder and quickly got up, walking away from the park bench I was once sitting on. I could easily correct deaths that Light and Misa cause, but I have to wait untill after the second strike, which was where those guys tried to rape that poor woman.

Eh, I guess I could be there to make sure that woman was alright. She did look like an innocent bystander in all of this, and she was one of the first to unintentionally witness one of Kira's first killings.

Poor lady, but I bet any fangirl would pay to be in her position at the time. Funny how I would rather not, but the world is a strange place.

I figured I had a few hours left, considering I could actually read the clocks. Though, it's going to be a difficulty since I only spoke one language and I had a terrible case of word-vomit with strangers.

I grew up in a small town and went to a highschool where everyone knew eachother, and in a small town outside of Green Bay where everyone knew eachother. I was the normal, quiet girl next door. Was, anyways.

The only way I could actually express myself was sing, and the only place I knew of in Toyko was a simple cafe, around the area Light uses the Death Note for the second time. I ahd done my research before, and I used to be a complete Death Note fangirl, you know, the ones who would only dream of L in their sleep?

But, things change. I'm not as obsessed as before, but I still do have a love for Death Note in my heart.

It took me about half an hour, but I finally found the cafe after wandering around. I walked inside and was met with a peaceful atmosphere. It wasn't the one that Light and L sometimes had meetings in, and the one that Light and Misa unintentionally were in at the same time, unknowing of eachothers identity, though it did look simillar.

I walked over to the bar-ish spot and I sat down on the chairs, hoping I had some luck here.

A man went up onto the stage and said some words, obviously in Japanese, and the crowd cheered. He asked for volunteers to something and peope were pushing and shoving to raise their hand and I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

The man called on one of them and they stood up, a smirk lay upon their face and everyones hands immediately shrunk down, almost taken aback by who had been called. I took off my glasses and tried to clean them off with my shirt before I noticed that I could see everything clearly.

"No way." I whispered to myself and I grinned, immediately throwing the glasses out of my way. The Japanese man seemed to keep calling out for volunteers and I raised my hand, a smirk of my own upon my face.

The man said something again in Japanese and I took it as my cue to walk up on the stage and he held the microphone to my mouth. "Lucy." I said bluntly and the crowd gasped, probably wondering who the hell I was and the man chuckled, turning to my opponent.

"Yuki. And I speak English, so it's alright." Though, Yuki's tone was sincere it was also laced with bitterness and her eyes showed nothing but distaste, as if I were some worthless scum that should just go crawl back from under a rock.

I immediately tugged the microphone back in my direction. "I'm a lady, so I'll allow you to go first." I smiled sweetly and she scowled, walking up to the DJ and whispering in his ear, making him slightly blush but put on the song she had requested.

It was, as I suspected, a stupid song. It was Starships by Nikki Minaj, and as much as I didn't care for the song, I had to admit she wasn't a terrible singer. Though, she could have been better. It would be easy to beat her. I handed the DJ my mp3 player and told him what track to play, standing on the middle of the stage.

The lights went down and I tapped my foot to the beat at the beginning, holding the microphone a few inches from my mouth.

The lights came up and I grinned at the crowd.

_"Now that I have captured your attention,_  
_I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention._  
_Mr. TSA I'm ready for inspection._  
_Sh-sh-show me how to make a first impression."_

I hopped down from the stage, sitting on the edge and crossing one leg over the other, extremely glad that I wore ripped jeans.

_"Oh, oh, can we take it nice and, slow, slow?_  
_Break it down and drop it, low, low._  
_Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights till you can't let me go!"_

I smiled, winking at the cafe.

_"I just want to feel your body right next to mine,_  
_All night long baby sow down the song,_  
_and when its coming closer to the end hit rewind,_  
_all night long baby slow down the song."_

You heard the music and some singing in the background, but it was things I was incappable of singing and I pushed myself back up onto the stage, and right before I started singing again I saw two things I wouldn't expect.

Light Yagami, and the men who almost raped that woman.

Since when did Light come in here?! Dammit, you can't always trust a manga or anime.

_"Yeah, baby slow down the song,_  
_yeah baby slow down the song."_

I winked again at the crowd, turning and grinning at Yuki, before turning back.

_"If you want me I'm accepting applications,_  
_So long as we keep this record on rotation,_  
_You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation._  
_Breath me in, breath me out._  
_So amazin'."_

This time, I hopped onto an empty table, continuing to sing.

_"Oh, oh, can we take it nice and, slow, slow?_  
_Break it down and drop it, low, low._  
_Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights till you can't let me go!"_

_"I just want to feel your body right next to mine,_  
_All night long baby slow down the song,_  
_and when its coming closer to the end hit rewind,_  
_all night long baby slow down the song."_

The part came up where I could sing and I quickly took the time to think. So, the men and Light were in here? It must have been around the time Light killed them, and I couldn't distract him. As much as I liked nice Light, Misa could be deadly and I just had to wait for her to enter the picture.

But, I still wasn't letting her kill anyone.

_"I just want to feel your body right next to mine,_  
_All night long baby slow down the song,_  
_and when its coming closer to the end hit rewind,_  
_all night long baby slow down the song."_

_"Yeah baby slow down the song,_  
_yeah baby slow down the song."_

I took a deep breath, now came my favorite part of the song.

_"Breath me in breath me out_  
_(The music's got me going)_  
_Breath me in breath me out_  
_(No stop until the morning)_  
_Breath me in breath me out_  
_You know I'm ready for it._  
_For it._  
_For it._  
_Yeah!"_

I didn't give the last word much air, knowing I had another loud note coming up.

_"Breath me in breath me out_  
_(The music's got me going)_  
_Breath me in breath me out_  
_(No stop until the morning)_  
_Breath me in breath me out_  
_You know I'm ready for it._  
_For it._  
_For it._  
_Yeah!"_

I put all of my air into the last word and I saw some people look at me in astonishment, wondering how such a small body like mine to hold such a loud and powerful voice.

At least, that's what I imagined them saying, though I could be wrong and they could just be saying, 'what is that midget who can sing doing on the stage?'

The beat kept on playing and I tapped my foot along, still on top of the table. I hopped back right before the ending of the song started to approach.

_"I just want to feel your body right next to mine,_  
_All night long baby slow down the song,_  
_and when its coming closer to the end hit rewind,_  
_all night long baby slow down the song._"

The part that I couldn't sing came up yet again and I tapped my foot along, readying myself for the end of the song.

_"Yeah baby slow down the song,_  
_Yeah baby slow down the song..."_

My head dropped at the end and the lights went off. I heard a loud clapping, some cheering and even some wolf whistles as the lights came back on and I smiled like I had just won a million dollars.

Or whatever that transfers to in yen.

"I think we have our winner!" The man in the middle shouted, finally speaking English and he held up my hand like I had just won a wrestling match and Yuki grumbled, stomping away. After I was finally let go, I retrieved my mp3 player and walked outside, seeing a manga store I completely forgot what area I was in and quickly raced across the road.

"Hey babe." A man snickered and I turned, seeing the exact same males who tried to rape that woman. I also noticed that the woman looked over, but continued walking.

Oh shit, I just got caught in quite a bad predicament, didn't I?

And to think I felt bad for her.

I laughed slowly, quickly backing away.

"Uh, sorry but I don't think I know you." I quickly babbled, not exactly knowing what I was saying. He reached out for me and I quickly moved out of the way. It was intimidating that they were on motorcycles and I barely had shoes that were comfortable.

I quickly ran, ran as fast as I could from them before they caught me and I ran across the road, before I knew what I was doing and it felt like everything happened in slow motion afterwards.

The man getting him by the truck, his friends screaming his name, me turning around to stare in shock. I had seen it in the anime but it felt so... real when you were actually there. I stared at the blood on the ground and my hand immediately flew to my mouth. I hated blood.

Okay, I was fine with my own blood but seeing other people's blood was a big no-no. I swiftly turned and ran down the sidewalk, going anywhere my feet would carry me. My Life Note was still tucked safely beneath my arm and I was glad for that, I didn't need to lose it the first day of having it.

Before I knew what I was doing, I ended up in an alleyway with my back against the wall and I was breathing heavily, a few tears even pouring down my face. I wiped them off without a second thought. The next major event would be agent Pember, and I needed to get on that bus.

If my memory served correct, I only had a few days to get a ticket for that bus and I had to sit close to Light and his girlfriend. It was the only way I had a chance of possibly saving agent Pember, but if all else fails I have to go for the Death Note paper, then I could see Ryuk.

I walked out of the alley, yawning as the moon shone brightly overhead.

But first, I needed a place to live in for the time being, and I knew exactly where.

The hotel close to the Yagami household, of course.

* * *

**Two in one day, FUDGE YEAH ;D And I honestly didn't think Lucy would end up in that woman's place... it just... sort-of... happened I guess. XD It's not my fault... well maybe it is... Maybe... R & R, don't forget to follow this story if you want to actually see my sucky writing get better :D**

**Also, do you guys want me to dedicate a chapter to just writing rules for the Life Note? Because seriously, I wanted to do that but that would make this chapter so long and tedious... Just tell me in the reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE (I wish I did...) **

* * *

VI  
Humans who posess the Life Note, do not get a Life god, compared to if you get a Death Note you get a shinigami, A.K.A. a Death God.  
VII  
A Human cannot lengthen their lifespan with the Life Note  
VIII  
You cannot stop death of old age, nor can you bring back people who died from old age.  
IX  
If the person's name is misspelled four times, anyone with that name cannot be saved, or come back to life.  
X  
If you lose the Life Note, or have it stolen you must retrieve it within one year, otherwise all your memory of the Life Note is erased

I walked in to the lobby, and I would have to say it was quite an extravagant one to say the least. There was a fountain in the corner spewing out fresh, clear water and there were plenty of plants making the room seem much more lively. There was a sitting area, filled with a few leather couches and a beautiful oak table in the center. There was a fireplace, but it was turned off due to it not being cold outside in the slightest.

There was a counter, with a man probably in his twenties, standing there. He didn't exactly look like that this was where he wanted to be, but I had to guess that it was his job. Hopefully, at least.

The place was lit with normal lights that were attached to the wall, but I could tell they didn't have energy-efficient ones just by the way the light bulbs glowed and my mind wandered off for a second, wondering if energy-efficient light bulbs existed in Japan at this time.

What year was I in anyway? The anime and the manga take place in different years, if I remember right from the Death Note wiki.

Oh, what I would give to go back home in 2013 instead of this cruel, sick world.

But, I was already making a list of people in my head who I would (attempt) to save:

1. Agent Penber

Okay, sure, he wasn't one of my favorite characters but I loved his fiance, and if he dies, so does his fiance.

2. Agent Penber's fiance

If I can't save number 1, I will save number 2. But, I have to keep her from going to the police station. Should be easy enough.

3. Ukita

Okay, I can't remember exactly who dies and in what order but I NEED to save Ukita. I loved his character, and since he died it tore me to shreds.

4. Soichiro Yagami

I loved Chief Yagami, he was like a father figure and Light does NOT deserve him in the least. I have to keep him safe, at least for a while longer after he's supposed to die.

5. Sayu Yagami

Okay, she did NOT die. But, I want to stop Mello from kidnapping her for the Death Note. How? That leads to number 6.

6. L

I will not let L die. Nope, plus that also takes Near (Who isn't terrible) and Mello (Who is... uh... something...) out of the picture.

At least, hopefully...

I heard someone clearing their throat and I turn to see a couple standing behind me, obviously impatient since I was standing in front of the doorway like a ditz. I immediately rushed out of the way and bowed my head down shamefully.

"Gomennasai." I apologized, it was practically the only word I knew in Japanese. It meant 'I'm sorry' and the man just shook his head, walking towards the counter with his arm around his girlfriend/fiance/wife. How would I know exactly?

I sighed, walking over to the desk and having to stand behind the couple. The girl turned around and looked at me, smiling softly and I gave her an apologetic look and she nodded, the smile still remaining on her face. The man tightened his arm around the girl and started walking away with her.

"Money?" The man asked, surprisingly in English and I couldn't help but smile, but it slowly faded after I realized I had no money.

"Uh..." I muttered, scratching my head and suddenly, I felt 3,000 yen slipped into my hand and I looked to the left to see the girl smiling at me still. I couldn't help but smile back and her smile brightened, and she quickly skipped away. I placed the 3,000 yen on the table and I was handed a room key.

"How old are you?" The man asked, a Japanese accent accentuated his words but he still remained to talk in perfect English, which I found unbelievable but I would have to deal with it.

"18." I lied. I really was 15, but he didn't need to know that. I was turning 16 soon anyway...

Maybe? Did I age in here? I was actually quite tempted to know, but I didn't want to stay in here for longer than I had to. I would find a way out, eventually.

The man narrowed his eyes, but didn't say another word and I quickly took that as my cue to bound down the hallways. I walked calmly down the hallway and into the elevator. I pressed the second floor button and waited for the doors to close. I saw I was in an elevator by myself so I did something I loved to do as a kid.

I bent my knees as the elevator went up, and you know that moment when you go slightly back down? I jumped right before that, and when I went down it felt like I was a kid again.

The elevator dinged and the door opened. I went through the open doors and started reading the numbers, trying to find my own apartment. I finally found mine and I stuck the key in the hole, twisting it and opening the door.

The apartment wasn't too shabby. It had a good-sized TV and a queen size bed. There was a small closet and a bathroom filled with toiletries already. This was about the time I realized, I have no other pairs of clothes.

I walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. I saw something behind the dresser. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I got up, slowly moving towards it. I carefully dragged it out and I saw it was a purple backpack, there wasn't anything special about it except that it was heavy, and it had a note on the front.

I grabbed the piece of paper and read it, my eyes widening as I did so.

_Thought you might need these, ~Harold_.

"Dammit Harold!" I yelled, standing up and kicking the wall angrily. What the hell was this?! Did he think it was fun toying with me or something? I angrily threw the Life note on my bed and ripped open the backpack, looking inside.

It was a few more changes of clothes, a tooth brush, hair brush, and a good sum of money to keep me going for a while. Also, a Japanese-to-English dictionary.

I sighed, grabbing a simple tank top and loose sweatpants, taking a toothbrush and going to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, surprised by the quality and how warm the water was. I had to admit, it felt good and it really was a nice shower.

Afterwards, I got into my pajamas and brushed my teeth until they were all shiny. I walked out bare-foot to my bed and fell backwards onto it, sighing in relief when I felt my body squish onto the comfortable mattress. I closed my eyes, thinking to myself quickly and my eyes shot open.

"Crap." I muttered, groaning as I face-palmed. How could I be so stupid? Tomorrow, I have to get the ticket for the bus and get on the bus. I forgot that Light killed all the criminals tonight, and then the police, or the special 12 agents come in and try to find 'Kira'.

I sighed, knowing I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow. I fumbled with the alarm clock until I finally set the alarm for early in the morning and I fell asleep peacefully in my bed, not wanting tomorrow to come in the slightest.

* * *

I stood at the bus stop, calmly waiting. I was proud of myself. I went through hell to get that ticket. I swear, there were like 100 people there trying to get that ticket.

I had to use some... illegal resorts but it was worth it! Light was standing next to his girlfriend, Yuri. I had to admit, I loved her character design probably more than I should have for a character who only appeared once or twice.

The bus parked in front of us and we all boarded on, me taking a seat right in front of Light and Yuri. I calmly sat back in my seat, enjoying the ride while it lasted.

Ryuk's P.O.V (Did ya see that coming? XD)

Ryuk was disturbed by the girl in front of Light's presence. She was different, he knew that. It intrigued him though, and he wanted to know more about this... girl. She didn't have anything peculiar about her looks, and she didn't seem to see him so what is so diferent about this girl?

Ryuk was about to tell Light when an evil smirk etched upon his face. 'This could make the game a whole lot more interesting.' he thought to himself, slowly slinking back. Light had alreaedy informed him of the plan, but he wasn't sure if it all was going to go according to plan.

Suddenly, there was a click and a man, a crazy looking one was pointing at the bus driver with a gun.

Let the show, begin.

Lucy's P.O.V

"Stay in your seats unless you want to die, Everybody shut up, if anybody moves I'm putting a bullet in their head."

Everyone's eyes bulged out of their heads but I stayed calm, already knowing that he wasn't planning on hurting us. I calmly sat there, feeling sympathetic for the elderly couple who probablyg to scaed out of their minds on the bus trip.

Alright driver, you listen to me I know you got the number for Space Lnads on ya' call em'." The man said, pointing the gun closer to him.

"This is Sazaki, calling from bus 174." The bus driver said, quickly and nervously and the man laughed.

"Tell em whats going on and no tricks either."

"My bus has been hijackedand he's holding a gun to my head."

"Give me it." The hijacker snatched the phone from Sazaki's hand. "You heard what he said, now you listen up, have a female staff member bring all of spacelands cash from yesterday, I know it's there. Have her meet us two bus stops from the park. And don't make me wait. If you mess with me at all, or try to get the police involved I swear I'll kill every one of these passengers."

I knew this was about the time for the note to come in.

NOTE: _Yuri don't be scared, soon as he turns around I'm going to pull the gun out of his hand._

Penber: "Don't be stupid, that's risky. If it comes to that, I'll take care of it... It's okay, you don't have to pass notes. As long as we keep it down, he wont be able to hear our voices over the sound of the engine."

Light: "Do you have any proof that you're not his accomplice? Why should we trust you?"

Yuri: "Accomplice...?"

Poor Yuri, she didn't know she was dating a killer. Or, a Kira.

Light: Yeah, I've read about this before, first hijacker comes in and acts like he's working alone. Meanwhile a second one pretends to be a hostage and stays in the very back incase something goes wrong. What's the matter?

Yuri: You-you really think he is one?

Penber: Here's my proof, take a look.

I winced to myself when I knew Penber was showing Light his I.D. and badge. I thought Penber was smarter than that at first.

Light: "I trust you. And I guess for the time being I wont bother asking what an FBI agent is doing on a bus in a first place. Do you have a gun?"

Penber: "Yeah I've got one."

Light: "So if it comes down to it, I can rely on you right?"

Penber: "Yes."

It was sad how I still had all of that memorized.

"Shut the hell up you old hag. You want me to shoot you right now? Look at me when I'm talking to you grandma. I said shut up."

I sent a glare in the mans direction, he was so stupid. I hated him so much, no matter if he was controlled or not.

I heard the faint sound of paper falling to the floor and I quickly reached down and grabbed it, being seen by the man.

"Don't move you little bitch. What the hell is that?! Smartass! You guys were planning something back here, weren't ya?"

He snatched the note out of my hand reaching it and then sneering as he threw it back at me and I caught it.

"Tch, plans for a date huh? Stupid kid."

I could just imagine Light cursing in his mind, knowing that I would have to be killed as well. Little did he know, I couldn't be killed with a Death Note, so he is rendered useless.

The bus passed a light and the man thought he saw a shadow, turning around and seeing Ryuk and I could help but to turn around as well.

"Who the hell are you?! You in the very back, what do you think your doing?! D-don't mess with me! How long you been hiding back there?!"

"Whats this? Your talking to me? So you mean you can actually see me right now?" Ryuk started walking forward, actually surprised.

"Stay there! You... You... keep away from me you freak!"

The man held up his gun and Penber's eyes widened, which I noticed faintly out of the corner of my eye.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" He yelled and most people huddled, but I stayed in the same position, staring back at Ryuk. It surprised me how he looked, but I had to admit he looked pretty damn awesome to say the least.

"Oh I get it... That little note that Light 'accidently' dropped was actually torn from the pages of the death note itself. Since he tricked this guy into touching this paper, he is the only other person who can see me. That's so smart." Ryuk said, talking to himmself but also seemingly talking to the man.

"GET AWAY!" The man screamed, starting to shoot and I immediately lookedaway from Ryuk, my eyes practically bulging out of my head.

"Sorry pal, I'm afraid I'm a Shinigami so I'm afraid your bullets arent going to kill me. Anyone who touches the death note can see me, I have to stay until I'm finished or I see you die, whichever comes first. And a shinigami cant die from being shot, I said all these things at one time or another. Well he is the top-ranked student in the country. Guess I shouldn't be surprised. He even used this hijacking as a way to get the guy following him to give up his name."

My eyes widened at how much Ryuk said, it was a hell of a lot to say the very least.

"STOP THE BUS, LET ME OFF." The man screamed as he rran back to the bus driver, shaking him into stopping the bus and the bus haltedd quickly, sending my head flying forward into the seat in front of me and he got out.

Oh, and I will also say that Japan CONFUSES me with how they have the steering wheel on the right side. It's weird.

I looked out the window, only dreading what I saw.

The man getting hit by a high-speed car. I felt a load of bile rising up my throat and I covered it with my hand, curling up into a little ball. It was so, disgusting.

"So you can see me, huh?" I heard a voice whisper and I immediately turned to see Ryuk. I nodded slowly and he tilted his head to the side, a bit concerned and a bit confused. Or possibly neither, either or.

"You're different. Good for you." He said, and he walked away.

Actually, he flew away but that isn't the point.

I quickly ran off the bus, pulling my hood up and running down the road. I wouldn't puke in front of people. It was just disgusting and I hated it.

I ran as fast as I could, not even sure of where I was going until I finally saw the hotel and I didn't stop running there. I ran through the lobby and up the staircase and opened the door. It occured to me that I didn't lock the door but it wasn't like I had anything for anyone to steal.

I ran into the bathroom and got down on my knees, throwing up in the toilet. I was surprised I held it that long, but I saw a few traces of blood in the vomit and I flushed it down the toilet. I took a deep breath, rubbing some sweat off of my forehead. The accident happened at 11:45 A.M. so It was probably around 12:00. I still had a long time to go yet.

I walked out of the bathroom after spraying heavy amount of air freshener and I sat on the edge of my bed, my mind running through all the things that happened. I realized that me running away from the scene made it look suspiscious and I groaned.

"Crap." I muttered to myself. I didn't need an agent coming after me. I really hoped they just saw it as me running away from being disgusted, which it was.

My eyes flickered to the Life Note. I was tempted to actually test it but I had no one to test it on except a bunch of criminals, and I think it would cause some panic if I raised a criminal from the dead. Or anyone from the dead for that matter.

I laid back on the fluffy, softness of the bed and closed my eyes. I just needed a bit of sleep, I didn't get much the night before this. Then, I can get to work on some more important things. Like meeting agent Penber's fiance.  
_

**ALL OF THE BUS SCENE AND THE THINGS SAID BY THE CHARACTERS ARE DIRECTLY FROM THE EPISODE. IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET IT INTO THIS. Holy crap XD. Anyways, R & R and I hope you enjoyed. I worked on this for 6 hours trying to make it seem right and it still seems a bit off, but oh well.**


End file.
